What to Expect
by cold.december.night
Summary: Jess and Becker are expecting, will Becker get on Jess last nerve?
1. Part One

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Also I am American so I know they probably do some things different here when it comes to delivering babies. SO just keep that in mind. :OD

What To Expect

Part One:

"He is driving me insane!" Jess said from her place on the sofa her hands were rubbing her swollen , who had come over to help Jess clean, smiled at her best friend shaking her head.

"Becker is just worried about you" Jess raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"No worried about me would be fine but he is constantly there reading that bloody book. He is always telling me what to do or not do and what could happen. Abby I don't want to know what bad things could happen" Abby finished dusting the television before sitting beside Jess.

"Have you told him this?" She asked,

"No, I don't want to hurt his feelings. He is so excited for this baby that I don't want to do anything to change that" Abby leaned her head back and sighed,

"If it bugs you that bad then you should tell him, he is your husband after all."

The two women sat in silence for a moment before Abby turned to Jess,

"Did Becker ever finish the nursery?" Jess smiled widely before trying to get up, "You have to see it! Its amazing" Abby laughed and helped her now excited friend up. It was amazing how quickly Jess' moods changed now that she was pregnant, it was something they had all gotten used to.

Abby followed Jess to her and Conner's old room, the excited young woman slung the door open and Abby gasped. Jess was right, it was amazing. The ceiling was painted with wispy clouds, the walls were a light green almost gray colour with a wispy tree painted in the corner. The furniture was a deep cherry that contrasted beautifully with the paint on the wall.

"Becker did all of this?" Abby asked she almost didn't believe it, she walked over to the changing table where two sets wooden names, the same colour as the furniture, were laying.

"Yep, he doesn't like people to know he is artistic. Those are the names we picked out, he just made two sets since we don't know what we are having"

Abby smiled sadly and traced the boy's name Daniel.

"Your going to name him Daniel?" Abby asked softly,

"If it's a boy his name will be Daniel Nicolas and if it's a girl Sarah Jane. Don't tell Becker I told you he wanted them to be a surprise" Abby bit her lip and felt the tears well up as she remembered the people they had lost.

"Those are honorable names."

Jess watched Abby look around the room, she came to a wall with the words 'Watch Me Grow' painted across the top. There were vines painted and where a blossom should have been were empty picture frames.

"Becker wants to document the baby's first year. So every three months were going to take a picture and put it in the frame."

"Wow, is it possible that Becker isn't as emotionally retarded as we thought?" Abby asked looking at Jess with surprise. Jess let out a giggle,

"Oh he used to be pretty emotionally inept but since we got together he has been nothing but romantic, loving and very supportive."

The sound of a door opening and shutting caused Jess to panic,

"Becker is going to kill me for being up!" She squealed, she heard the heavy sound of boots on the hard wood floor before Becker appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing up? Your supposed to be on bed rest" Jess rolled her eyes and walked over to Becker giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I just wanted to show Abby the nursery." Becker couldn't stay upset at Jess, there was no way. He sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"I thought this was going to be a surprise." Jess shrugged, "It's Abby, she won't tell anyone. Will you Abby?" Abby shook her head and made a cross across her chest.

The three of them walked back into the living room where Becker made Jess sit down on the sofa again. He sat down beside her and pulled her swollen feet on to his lap. "Did you like it?" He asked pulling Jess' slippers off and began to massage her feet.

"Yes it was amazing. I never pictured you as a decorator" Becker glared at Abby, "I am not a decorator, I paint."

"No you're a decorator. When Conner and I start a family, you are doing our nursery" Becker stared at Abby,

"I don't think that is a good idea" He said, his face going white.

"Why not?" Abby asked.

"Because I don't want Temple to know that I did the nursery alright. I do not need him making fun of me" Abby waved her hand,

"Oh he won't need to know."

Becker sighed and watched as Abby got up from her perch on the back of he couch,

"I have to go, you better call me when you go into labor" Jess grinned,

"Of course!" Abby placed a hand on Jess stomach, she felt a well placed kick on her palm.

"I bet it's a boy, a little soldier like his daddy" She said softly, "I also don't think you will make it through the night."

Jess nodded and watched her friend leave, she smiled at the thought of a little boy that looked like Becker running around. Becker thought it was a girl but Jess wasn't so sure, everything in her body was screaming boy. She had even gotten to where she called the baby a him when Becker wasn't around.

"Why does everyone assume its going to be a boy. I was reading that if you carry high then your having a girl, and Jess you are carrying high" Jess rolled her eyes,

"Hil you know I love you very much right?" Becker nodded not quite sure where this was heading.

"Good, now shut about all that bloody book crap. I know you mean well but I just I don't want to know about what other people think."

Becker sat there for a moment and stopped rubbing her feet,

"You don't want me to read the pregnancy books?" Jess bit her lip and shook her head, she was worried about how he would react.

"Why didn't you tell me before? The only reason I did was because I thought that you wanted me to. I mean I wasted eight months reading that crap because I thought that's what all pregnant women wanted from their husbands"

Jess stared at Becker with a surprised face before she began to laugh,

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought you were so excited." Becker looked upset,

"I wasted all that time" He said leaning back against the cushions before starting to laugh with Jess.

"I'm so sorry Hil" Becker shook his head,

"There are some things you can't un see, there are some pretty graphic pictures in those books" Jess began to laugh harder,

"I'm so sorry but at least you know what to expect" Becker glared at her as he laughed,

"Yes because I have a feeling I would have ended on the floor."

"You're a soldier, I am sure you have seen worse" Becker shook his head,

"I have seen death and destruction but that, that is pretty horrifying"


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine.

Part Two:

Becker couldn't sleep because he was feeling anxious, He stared at Jess sleeping peacefully and wrapped his arms around her placing a protective hand on her stomach. Becker scooted closer to Jess and buried his face in her hair. Jess groaned in her sleep and a look of pain crossed her face. Becker watched her creased brow and reached up to smooth it out.

Jess groaned again and curled her body into a fetal position, Becker was on the verge of waking her up when Jess' eyes popped open and something warm and wet seeped onto Becker's leg.

"Jess? Did you pee on me again?" Jess shook her head and looked at him with wide eyes. "No I think my water just broke"

Becker's stomach dropped and he jumped out of bed,

"Lets go then" He said going over to Jess' side of the bed.

"Slow down Hil" She said softly trying to roll out of the bed, Becker helped her up and began to walk her toward the door.

"Should I change? I feel gross" Jess asked her voice was groggy, she winced.

"I think we should just go, they have seen pregnant women with wet clothes before" Jess allowed Becker to help her to the truck and watched him run back up to the flat for the bags. When Becker got back he threw the bags in the back seat of the truck and jumped in to the drivers side.

"Please hurry Hilary" Becker looked at Jess' pale face and stepped on the gas. "How are you feeling?" He asked reaching over and putting a hand on her stomach causing her to flinch.

"I'm hurting" She said softly.

"That's normal I think" He said with a smile. Becker made it to the hospital in record time and pulled up to the emergency door. He ran over to the passenger side and helped Jess out.

"Don't worry about the bags, you can get them later" Jess said, the pain in her stomach was getting worse and she didn't want him to leave her side.

The nurses took one look at Jess before one grabbed a wheel chair,

"I'm parked in the loading zone so I need to move the truck. She is pre registered" Becker said to a red headed nurse, she was taking Jess' pulse.

"Nurse Milton we need to get her to L&D right now. Sir when you come inside just go straight to Labor and Delivery, through those doors" Becker nodded and ran back out of the hospital doors.

"Miss how are you feeling?" Nurse Milton asked, she was an older woman with long gray hair pulled back into a bun.

"Terrible" Jess groaned holding her stomach, the red headed nurse walked with them.

"Please be specific, what are you feeling? Any pain anywhere?" Jess looked up into the nurses gray eyes,

"Just the contractions they are about five minutes apart"

By the time Becker got to labor and delivery Jess was in the bed dressed in a hospital gown, her eyes were wide and there was a look of terror on her face.

"What's the matter?" Jess took a deep breath and groaned, Becker walked over and sat down beside her and put a hand on her leg. When the contraction was over Jess leaned her head back on the bed and was breathing heavy.

"The nurse said the anesthetist is in surgery and there was no way I can get an epidural." Becker sighed, Jess wanted to do it all natural but he also knew the woman didn't have that high of a pain tolerance.

"Do you want me to call Abby?" Jess nodded, she really wanted Abby to be there since she thought of the woman as a sister.

Becker quickly made the call and went back to his wives side, he hated seeing her in so much pain but he had to admit she was handling it quite well. The nurse came in and smiled at the two of them.

"Hello Captain and Mrs. Becker I am Lottie, I will be your nurse for the evening. Are you feeling any pressure Mrs. Becker?" Jess looked at the pretty young nurse, she had a friendly face and Jess decided that she liked her.

"Yes" Lottie nodded and walked over and lifted Jess' grown up, she made she was covered on her bottom half. Lottie grabbed two belts, one pink and one blue, before adjusting them onto Jess' belly.

"What are those for?" Becker asked watching the nurse work, Lottie looked up at him and smiled.

"One is going to monitor the contractions while the other is going monitor the baby's heart rate" Lottie explain patiently, she smiled at Becker's nervous face. He watched her as she studied the monitors for a moment. Jess groaned as a contraction began to hit and Becker's attention turned to his wife.

"Breath Jess" Jess opened her eyes and glared at Becker causing Lottie to giggle.

"Well Mrs. Becker it looks like your in active labor. I'm going to check your cervix to see how much your dilated alright?" Lottie said pulling on a pair of gloves quickly checked Jess. She looked at her with wide eyes and smiled.

"Is this your first child?" Jess nodded and grabbed onto Becker's hand, Lottie pulled the gloves off and threw them away before sanitizing her hands.

"Your already dilated to an eight. Your lucky that its happening this fast for your first child. Were you having any pain before tonight?" Jess nodded and looked at the nurse, her face was flushed from the pain.

"I was having what felt like period cramps but I figured it was Braxton hicks or something like that" Lottie chuckled and shook her head. Leave it to a new mother to not realize she was in labor.

"How long were those going on?" Jess took deep even breath and laid her head back on the pillow.

"Two days" She groaned and closed her eyes tight, Lottie looked at her monitors and frowned. The contractions were right on top of each other now and Jess was trying to concentrate on breathing through the pain.

"I am going to inform the doctor about your progress and I will be back to check you soon" Jess nodded and rolled onto her side in a fetal position her back to Becker.

"Can you rub my back please?" She asked groaning, Becker softly began to rub her lower back and smiled as she groaned in pleasure. It was obvious she was in pain and Becker didn't like to see her like this. It scared him and made him feel like he couldn't protect her like he should. Of course he knew it was something he couldn't help but he wanted to take all of her pain away.

"Becker? Is Abby coming?" Becker continued to rub Jess' back as she began to groan again. This time though it came out more like a sob.

"She said she was" He said trying to calm his wife, Jess rolled back onto her back and tried to breath through the contraction but was having a hard time.

"I'm feeling a lot of pressure Hilary. Maybe you should go get the nurse" Jess groaned, the pressure was unbelievable and the pain was beginning to get to her. Becker didn't want to leave Jess but the look on her face scared him.

Becker got up and went out to the nurses station in time for Lottie to come out of another room.

"Jess says she is feeling a lot of pressure" Lottie nodded and told him quickly that she would be in there in a moment. Becker was heading back to the room when he saw not only Abby walking speedily down the hall but Emily, Matt and Connor as well. Becker waved and went straight in the room.

"Abby is here" He said as he neared the bed, Jess surprised him when she held up her hand with her eyes closed breathing heavy. Becker knew she wanted him to be quiet so when the group walked in he motioned them to be quiet.

Finally after a moment Jess' eyes opened and she looked at everyone standing at the door. Abby and Emily walked passed Becker and went to Jess' side.

"How are you feeling Jess?" Jess looked at Abby as though she said something really stupid. Emily giggled and grabbed a washcloth and ran cool water over it before putting it on Jess' forehead.

"I hurt!" Abby smiled, she knew the young woman wasn't trying to be testy. She did ask a very stupid question. Jess put her hands on her stomach as a contraction began again, everyone grew quiet except for Becker who was standing beside Jess.

"Your doing great Jess" He said softly rubbing her face with the cloth.

"I want to push, tell that nurse I feel the need to push" Jess said through gritted teeth. Matt nodded and grabbed Connor.

"We will go tell her" He said pulling Connor out behind him. Seconds later Lottie was in the room pulling gloves on.

"Mrs. Becker I need you not to push right now. It might prolong your labor" Jess, whose eyes were closed and her head was back, nodded and tried her hardest not to push. Lottie reached under the covers to check Jess' cervix, a small smile crossed the nurses face as she began to pull the gloves off.

"Well looks like you are fully dilated and fully effaced. I am going to get the doctor, your ready to have your baby" Jess looked at Lottie with wide eyes and a petrified look on her face, Becker smiled at Jess and leaned in to kiss her forehead, they were about to become parents.


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Part Three:

Jess was hurting bad, she wanted the whole thing to be over already. Jess looked at Becker who was trying his hardest not to annoy her and for that she was grateful. Another contraction was beginning as the doctor walked in. It was a small Asian woman with her black hair tied back into a bun.

"I'm Doctor. Cho, I hear your ready to have this baby" She said pulling on her gloves and grabbing her mask, she checked Jess and confirmed that she was indeed ready to push. She looked at Abby and Emily.

"Do you want them to stay? If not they need to go" Jess looked at the woman and nodded, "They can stay" She said trying to breath through the contraction. Dr. Cho smiled as two more nurses came in fully dressed and ready for the delivery.

One of the nurses was getting a small heating bed ready for the baby and the other dropped the end of the bed and raised the stirrups for Jess. Every moment and every second made Becker more nervous then before. He grabbed Jess' hand and tried his hardest to comfort his wife.

"Alright one of you girls hold her leg on that side and Captain hold her leg on this side. You will also need to count until I say so alright?" Dr. Cho explained and Abby, who had taken Jess other leg nodded. Jess bit her lip and groaned as another contraction hit.

"Push!" Jess could faintly hear Becker counting slowly as she pushed with all of her might. She felt burning as she heard something about the head crowning, it was at the moment the door opened.

"Abs your purse is….Ahhh!" Connor screamed scrambling backward to try and get out of the room. Emily quickly went over pushed the man out of the room and shut the door while trying not to laugh.

"He is going to be scarred for life" Abby laughed but her laugh was cut short when Jess began pushing again. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Jess felt relief as the Doctor said the head was out. She had one more good push and then she heard the best sound in the world. Her baby's first cry.

Jess looked up at Becker who was staring in wonder at the baby that had just been pulled out of his wife. The baby was put on Jess stomach as Dr. Cho began to deliver the after birth.

"It's a boy!" Becker exclaimed, he looked at Jess with tears in his eyes and leaned down to kiss her swiftly. Jess put her hands on both sides of his face and laughed before looking back down at the baby.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Cho asked holding up a pair of scissor as the nurse clamped the long snake like cord. Becker nodded slowly and went down to do it. Jess stared at the screaming baby and couldn't help the tears that were streaming down her face.

"He looks like Becker, just like him" Abby commented and Emily nodded, the two women couldn't help but fall in the love with him on the spot. He was gross and gooey but Jess thought he was beautiful, he was her mini Becker.

"What is his name?" Emily asked as the nurse took the baby over to get cleaned up, Becker walked back up to the head of the bed and kissed Jess on the cheek.

"Daniel Nicholas Becker, after two great men" Becker said softly, he looked down at his wife and could not love her any more then he did at that moment. Jess was amazing to him and no one could say anything that would change his mind. Becker couldn't imagine doing what she did and then smiling afterwards.

"You have a very healthy baby boy congratulations you two." Dr. Cho said after cleaning Jess up, she smiled at the two of them before leaving the room. Abby went over to watch the nurse and take pictures, Becker watched them and Jess smiled.

"Go over and see your son Becker, I'm ok" Becker leaned down and kissed Jess before walking over to where they were cleaning Daniel up. Emily reached over and pushed a sweaty piece of hair out of Jess face.

"You did amazing Jess. Though I think Connor will forever be scarred" Jess laughed this time, though her stomach muscles screamed in pain. She would never let Connor live it down, ever.

"Mummy, someone wants to meet you" Lottie said walking over and placing Daniel into Jess' arms. Jess looked down at Daniel and was struck at how perfect he was. Becker grabbed his mobile and quickly snapped a picture of the two of them before handing the phone to Abby.

The blond took a picture of the small family and then handed the phone back to Becker, she then grabbed Emily's arm and pulled the woman to the door.

"Were going to tell the men the news" Jess smiled at Abby and mouthed a thank you before the two of them disappeared. She knew Abby was just leaving the two of them alone so they could have family time. Jess looked up at Becker, who was staring down at Daniel.

"Want to hold him?" Becker looked scared for a moment but nodded anyway, Jess carefully placed the baby in Becker's arms. He couldn't hold it in any longer, the tears began to roll down his normally strong face. Jess bit her lip and smiled, Becker was always so put together. He rarely showed any emotion, especially crying but today he just couldn't hold it in and Jess thought it made him ten times more attractive to her.

"I think we should call him Nick, so when Danny comes back it won't be confusing" Jess suggested, they knew that Danny was a strong person and was bound to make it back. They both refused to believe that they would never see him again.

"That's a great idea" Becker said with a smile, he sat down on the edge of the bed and began to talk to him. He was in the middle of telling the baby about the ARC and the crazy people there when the door opened.

"I don't care if they are bonding I am their boss, they will just have to deal with it" Lester's voice echoed into the room causing the two of them to laugh. Lester walked in with a balloon and a huge teddy bear with a blue ribbon around its neck. He was followed in by anxious looking Connor and Matt.

"These are for the baby and this is for you Jess" Lester said pulling out a chocolate bar for the young woman. Jess squealed and took it from Lester with a thank you. Lester then walked over to Becker and looked down at the little baby, he nodded and turned to Becker.

"You did well Captain." Becker held out Nick to Lester and the man grabbed him pulling the baby close. Nick obviously didn't like being passed around because as soon as he was in Lester's arms he began to wail. Lester made an annoyed face and quickly gave the baby back to Becker.

"He sounds like Connor" he remarked earning a sound of protest from Connor and Becker but a giggle from Jess. Matt and Connor came over to look at the baby, Connor refused to meet Jess' eyes as he did so causing Becker to laugh.

Everyone had their turn to look at the new team member before Lottie came walking in. Smiled at the little family and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Do you want to try and nurse now?" Jess nodded and giggled at the look on the men's faces as they made excuses to leave. Jess looked at Becker who was sitting down in the chair beside her. She couldn't believe how blessed she was to have a wonderful husband that loves and protects her and now a little boy who was beautiful and perfect in everyway.

Becker, who was sending text messages to all of his family and friends, looked up at her and smiled. He too thought himself blessed, he had beautiful wife that was stronger then she looked and just simply amazing.

"I love you Hilary Becker' Jess said earning a smile from Becker, "And I love you Jessica, more then you will ever know"


End file.
